The Eve of All Saints' Day
by Mikan-Naranja
Summary: En ce dernier jour d'octobre, Maka prévoit avec ses amis de se rendre dans une maison hantée. Soul lui semble distant, elle souffre de trop espérer. Mais les évènements prennent une tournure imprévue, et une simple virée entre amis tourne au cauchemar. Comme ces films d'horreur dont on se gave le soir d'Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une petite histoire en quelques chapitres que j'avais écrits pour l'occasion d'Halloween. Je compte les poster à un intervalle plutôt régulier, donc enjoy the first one :D

Soul Eater ne m'appartient évidemment pas, et nous nous devons de remercier Atsushi Ōkubo pour son œuvre.

Merci de laisser une review, que vous aimiez ou non. Juste parce que vos commentaires m'aideraient à m'améliorer. :D

* * *

La nuit tombe sur Death City. Dans son appartement, qu'elle partage avec son arme et leur chat, ou plutôt leur sorcière, Maka était toute occupée à donner un visage à une citrouille. Elle s'attardait sur les détails, au risque de passer pour une perfectionniste. La bougie qu'elle prévoyait de déposer à l'intérieur et les allumettes déjà à portée de main, elle découpait lentement un visage édenté. Alors qu'elle s'attaquait aux dents pointues, elle eut une pensée pour Soul, sa faux démoniaque, aux dents à peu près semblables. Tranchantes.

Sur ces entre-faits, un bruit de moto qui se gare lui indiqua que le jeune homme aux yeux rouges venait de rentrer. D'où, elle n'en savait rien. Surement d'un rendez-vous avec une de ces maintes filles qui lui tournaient autour. Trop fière pour même se l'avouer à elle-même, Maka était pourtant en proie à de la jalousie. Elle aurait voulu être, elle aussi, au cinéma avec son arme, ou au restaurant, ou juste sortir comme ça. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui prenne la main dans un geste plus que juste amical. Mais elle n'avait aucune chance que cela n'arrive un jour. Soul ne l'aimait pas. Enfin, pas de cette manière.

Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, l'arme entra dans l'appartement en lui lançant un « Salut planche à pain ! » plein d'entrain.

« Maka-chop. »

Alors qu'elle le frappait encore, avec ce livre sorti d'on ne sait où, la meister blonde se disait qu'elle n'arrangeait pas son cas en le blessant. Mais bon, elle ne savait jamais comment réagir avec lui autrement que par la violence. Surement à cause de sa relation paradoxale aux hommes, due au comportement de son père. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre avec eux. Conséquence de quoi, elle les évitait. Rester dans la bibliothèque, lire, étudier, ne pas s'en préoccuper. Les hommes sont une source d'ennuis continus, et indignes de confiance avec ça. Bien sûr, Maka aurait bien aimé pouvoir leur accorder une sorte de confiance. Du moins, essayer. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Bon, elle avait totalement confiance en Black*Star, comme on a confiance en un frère. Et en Kid comme on a confiance en un ami très cher. Et en Soul, évidemment, bien qu'elle ne sache pas de quel type de confiance il s'agissait cette fois. Ce dernier l'arracha de ses réflexions.

« Pas mal, ta citrouille. » Commenta-t-il tout en frottant la bosse qui venait d'apparaître sur sa tête entre deux mèches de cheveux blancs.

« Merci. Mais je suis sûre que Kid trouverait quelque chose à redire par rapport à la symétrie. »

« Kid est névrosé. Moi je l'aime bien, surtout les dents ! » Rajouta-t-il dans un sourire si semblable à celui de la citrouille.

Maka usait toutes ses forces pour se retenir de rougir. C'était sa citrouille qu'il complimentait, pas elle, bon sang ! Elle rougissait facilement quand Soul était à proximité ces derniers temps, ça commençait à devenir gênant. Et Liz, ou bien Blair, quelqu'un allait forcément se douter de quelque chose. Qu'elle ait des sentiments pour son arme passait encore si personne n'était au courant. Elle ne supporterait pas que ses amis le sachent. Ou pire. Que Soul lui-même vienne à l'apprendre, et ne la regarde et n'agisse plus de la même manière de peur de lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle ne voulait pas perdre cette complicité spéciale qu'elle partageait avec lui.

Il alluma la télévision, et Blair vint s'installer sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Maka pouvait encore cautionner cela, tant que le chat ne tentait pas d'étouffer Soul avec sa poitrine, elle ne réagissait pas. Elle finit de creuser sa citrouille, puis lança un « Bonne nuit » à son arme qui lui répondit par un grognement. C'est avec l'impression de n'être rien de plus qu'une manieuse de faux que Maka plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Le lendemain, Maka se leva et déposa les bonbons qu'elle avait achetés la veille sur la table, à côté de la citrouille désormais ornée d'un visage. Soul était déjà parti. Voilà quelques jours qu'il ne l'attendait plus pour aller en cours. Il avait au moins cuisiné un déjeuner pour deux. Blair lapait un bol de lait sur la table, puis leva sa tête de félidé quand elle vit la jeune meister. Maka lui sourit tristement. Elle se doutait bien que Soul partait plus tôt pour amener sa petite amie en moto. Enfin, elle s'en était persuadée. Pour quelle autre raison Soul s'en irait avant elle, si ce n'était pas pour une autre fille. Elle soupira, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à manger quoi que ce soit, et rangea la cuisine avant de partir à son tour en direction de Shibusen.

* * *

Tsubaki se retourna vers Maka. Celle-ci ne leva pas la tête, tout occupée à prendre des notes sur le cours de Stein. Elle était déjà parfaitement au point sur cette leçon sur les âmes des humains qui devenaient impures au contact de la folie, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter cette leçon de mise à niveau. Néanmoins, elle leva son stylo, pour montrer à son amie qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Maka, ce soir, c'est Halloween. Je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas venir en quête de bonbons avec Black*Star et moi. »

Sa tête blonde ornée de ses habituelles couettes se redressa. Elle regarda son amie avec un regard compatissant. Accompagner Black*Star pour Halloween, c'était se garantir non pas de retomber en enfance, mais plutôt devenir un adulte surveillant un gosse incontrôlable.

« Pas de soucis. Blair reste à l'appart ce soir, elle pourra s'occuper des enfants qui sonneront. De toute manière, je n'avais rien de prévu. » Répondit-elle.

Bien sûr, elle avait prévu de lire ce soir-là. Même si elle savait bien que Tsubaki n'aurait pas insisté, elle n'en aurait pas dit autant de Black*Star. Et elle voulait se changer les idées. Elle ne savait pas ce que Soul avait prévu, de toute façon.

« Parfait. » Lui sourit son amie. « Liz et Kid vont aussi venir, parce que Patty veut participer. »

A côté de Kid, qui déprimait sur ses notes asymétriques, Soul, écoutant la conversation d'une oreille distraite, intervint alors : « Et si ça vous dit, les filles, on peut aller dans une maison hantée après ! Ce serait super cool. »

Liz le fusilla du regard. Elle détestait les fantômes. Patty, au contraire, jubilait, si fort que Stein dû la réprimander. Maka regardait aussi son arme. Il comptait venir avec eux. N'avait-il rien de prévu avec une potentielle copine, finalement ? Apparemment pas.

Le groupe se décida alors quant au déroulement de la soirée. Ils se retrouveraient au manoir de Kid, puis partiraient ensemble faire le tour du quartier avant de se rendre à la maison hantée. La sonnerie retenti alors, et Soul les quitta précipitamment sans donner de raisons à son départ. Maka rangea ses affaires en soupirant, au milieu des bruits des conversations de ses camarades.

* * *

De retour à leur appartement, la meister briefa Blair sur le déroulement de la soirée. Pas de tenue affolante devant les enfants qui viendraient quémander des bonbons. Pas d'allusion sexuelle. Pas de fête, pas d'homme, pas de problèmes dans leur maison. Blair hocha la tête. Elle était sous sa forme de chat, Maka ne pouvait donc pas être sûre que la sorcière l'ait totalement comprise. Elle lui lança un regard menaçant pour bien faire passer le message, puis se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Qui dit Halloween dit déguisement. Qui dit déguisement dit maquillage. Et vêtements. Deux choses en quoi Maka ne connaissait rien, pour une fois. Elle prit une douche, puis se décida à enfiler une robe noire ni trop longue ni trop courte, des gants, et laissa ses cheveux détachés. Elle entreprit ensuite de se peindre un squelette sur les parties de son corps restant à découvert. Il ne faisait pas trop froid, elle pouvait se permettre de laisser ses bras et ses jambes à l'air libre. Dans le pire des cas, si le temps se rafraîchissait dans la soirée, elle pourrait tester son endurance. Puis elle regarda son visage. Elle ne savait pas quoi y faire. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Longtemps. Puis elle opta pour se noircir fortement le contour des yeux. Puisqu'elle avait déjà le teint pâle, cela suffirait.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, plutôt satisfaite du résultat bien qu'elle ne soit pas pleine de formes féminines comme Soul les aimait surement. Non. Elle ne devait pas penser à lui. Son esprit se lança alors dans la réflexion étrange que les chasseurs de folie qu'abritait Shibusen, tous ces jeunes, se déguisaient en créatures de la folie, justement. C'était étrange de penser que des tueurs de sorcières se transformaient pour une nuit en sorcière à leur tour. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle sorti de la salle de bain, et se heurta à quelque chose. Bizarre. Il n'y avait pas de mur à cet endroit. Et ce mur, là, il respirait. Elle leva les yeux et s'écarta prestement en reconnaissant son arme.

Il la regarda rapidement de haut en bas, avant d'entrer dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. Sans un mot. Maka se sentie très mal. Il ne disait rien, pas de compliments, jamais. Enfin, pas de compliments directs sur elle. Non, juste sur la citrouille. Comme c'était déprimant.

Elle s'assit dans le salon et gratouilla les oreilles de Blair en attendant qu'il soit prêt à son tour. Après tout, il devait la conduire chez Kid, puisqu'il venait lui aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sorti de la salle d'eau à son tour. Soul était déjà quelque peu effrayant au naturel, entre ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux rouges. Là, il battait pas mal de records. Il avait blanchi son visage, et était habillé totalement de noir, et portait même une cape. Avec ses dents pointues, il semblait être un vampire sur le point de mordre.

« On y va ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Quand tu veux. » Répondit Maka en se levant du canapé.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit derrière lui sur la moto, elle hésita un temps avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle n'osait plus le toucher en dehors des combats. Plus la proximité était grande, plus Maka avait du mal quand elle le voyait s'éloigner. Aussi fut-elle soulagée quand ils retrouvèrent leurs amis.

* * *

Patty et Black*Star étaient excités. Totalement. Maka et Tsubaki se lancèrent un regard de compassion, sentiment partagé avec Kid et Liz. Soul marchait lentement à leurs côtés, tous suivant les deux « enfants » qui couraient de maison en maison.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement pour grignoter quelques friandises qu'ils avaient amassées, avant de repartir en direction de la maison hantée. Soul parlait à Black*Star, qui vantait son déguisement de digne de Dieu, puisqu'il était Dieu de toute manière. Liz essayait de tirer Kid de son état catatonique parce que ce dernier était grimé en clown, et portait des chaussures de formes différentes. Soupirant encore, Maka regardait son arme avec un sentiment d'impuissance. Et Tsubaki regardait Maka. Elle avait complètement saisi que celle-ci avait des sentiments pour le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Plus observatrice que Liz ou Blair, Tsubaki se doutait des pensées de Maka depuis longtemps déjà. Et elle pensait qu'il était temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour elle. Pour elle et pour Soul, tellement aveugle celui-là. Tsubaki avait désormais un plan.

* * *

Ils avaient dû faire la queue pendant une heure avant de pouvoir entrer à leur tour dans la maison hantée. Tsubaki avait suggéré que Maka devait avoir froid, et avait instamment regardé en direction de Soul. Celui-ci s'était lentement détaché de sa cape, avant de la poser sur les épaules de Maka et de la lui nouer au niveau du cou. La jeune fille avait totalement arrêté de respirer alors que son arme était concentrée sur le nœud. Il avait croisé son regard avant de se reculer. Yeux rouges fixant deux puits verts profond. Yeux verts se perdant l'espace d'un instant dans les flammes de son vis-à-vis.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient tous dans la maison hantée, Liz s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux mains de Kid et de sa sœur. Rien ne les avait encore effrayé qu'elle avait déjà peur. Tsubaki eut un fin sourire à l'intention de Maka et Soul avant d'attraper la main de Black*Star et de le suivre dans le noir de la maison. Derniers à entrer de leur groupe, ne soufflant mots, le couple meister-arme se faufila à la suite de leurs amis.

Les ténèbres étaient totales. Maka entendit Liz hurler, plus loin devant eux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Un petit ricanement retentit. La blonde ne voyait rien. Elle n'entendait que ce rire fluet, et elle commençait à avoir peur. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle se trouvait ridicule d'être effrayée par un simple son. Mais ce rire lui rappelait indéniablement le rire fou que Crona abordait quand la folie prenait le dessus. Elle repéra l'âme de Soul, à côté d'elle, et se focalisa dessus pour ne pas paniquer. Celui-ci respirait un peu trop fort. Ce rire lui était familier, c'était exactement le même qui résonnait dans son crâne chaque fois que le diablotin venait lui rendre visite.

Le malaise devenait plus présent pour les deux jeunes, et Maka se rendit compte qu'ils avaient totalement arrêté d'avancer. Elle bougea un pied en avant, puis l'autre. Elle avait perdu toute notion d'où elle était. Toute concentrée sur l'âme de son arme, elle ne se mouvait pas parfaitement, et trébucha. Aussitôt une main la retint. Elle cria.

« T'inquiète, Maka, ce n'est que moi. » Dit une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de Soul.

Au son de cette voix, elle reprit pieds dans la réalité, tout comme Soul était sorti de sa méditation en la retenant de tomber. Il retenait encore son bras bien qu'elle se soit redressée. Ils recommencèrent à avancer, et sa main descendit lentement pour attraper la main de Maka. Elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre, mais ce geste anodin avait sur elle l'effet d'un décharge électrique. Son cœur battait plus fort, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lâche sa main. Pour rien au monde. Mais elle ne voulait pas espérer trop non plus. Pas de faux espoirs, pas de déception quand ils sortiraient et qu'il redeviendra distant et surement pensant à une autre fille.

* * *

Le rire s'était tu depuis longtemps. Comme il n'y avait aucune source de lumière, même si leurs yeux s'étaient adaptés à l'obscurité, Maka ne voyait rien et avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Il n'y avait pas de parcours type dans cette maison hantée, et on pouvait aisément s'y perdre. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui en faisait la si bonne réputation auprès des jeunes en quête de frissons. Son imagination, peut-être, lui donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient suivis. Soudain, son pied buta sur quelque chose. Elle stoppa net. Soul s'arrêta lui aussi.

La chose à terre avait une texture étrange. Molle. Maka lâcha la main de Soul en se baissant. Aussi proche de l'obstacle, une odeur de sang se fit omniprésente. Ce sur quoi elle avait failli marcher lui saisit brusquement le bras. Maka hurla. Elle sentit quelque chose la tirer brusquement en arrière, et entendit le son d'une lame. Soul.

« Il y a quelqu'un. Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne pense pas que vous fassiez partie des animateurs de cet endroit. » Lança la faux d'un ton froid.

« Aidez… moi… Sorcières… attaque… »

Un simple murmure qui agit comme un vent glacial sur l'épiderme de Maka, qui se hérissa. Elle n'avait rien sentie. Les sorcières avaient la capacité de cacher leurs âmes. Et ce sentiment d'être suivie depuis quelques temps déjà… Elle agrippa immédiatement Soul, qui comprenant ses intentions, se changea complètement en arme. Maka pivota sur elle-même, ses cheveux virevoltant autour de sa tête. Elle aurait dû les attacher, elle n'aimait pas combattre avec une gêne dans son champ de vision. Champ de vision déjà considérablement réduit par l'obscurité ambiante.

Elle attendit quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, tous les sens aux aguets. Elle percevait clairement l'âme de Soul, plus lumineuse que les autres parce qu'elle la connaissait si bien. De même qu'elle ressentait les âmes de ses amis, plus loin. Désormais, elle voyait aussi parfaitement celle de l'homme à terre. Il était grièvement blessé. Mais, chose étrange, Maka sentait comme un brouillard l'entourer, elle n'arrivait pas au degré de perception précise dont elle avait l'habitude. Un pouvoir de sorcière, surement, qui brouillait les ondes mentales.

Maka n'osait plus bouger, et c'était à peine si elle respirait. Si la perception mentale lui faisait défaut, elle pouvait se concentrer sur ses sens physiques. Lentement, elle se focalisa. Oublia la vue, inutile dans le noir. Se détourna du goût des bonbons qu'elle avait mangé plus tôt. Se détacha du touché de sa faux à travers ses légers gants. Lui restèrent l'ouïe et l'odorat. Elle sentait cette odeur de sang de plus en plus présente, aussi se résolut-elle à ne compter que sur ses oreilles. Faisant abstraction de la respiration saccadée de l'homme à terre, elle se concentra.

Un bruit de pas. Qui venait vers eux. Aucune âme n'y était attachée.

Son pressentiment ne l'avait pas trompé.

Une sorcière approchait.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci aux reviewers, ainsi qu'aux 68 autres personnes qui ont cliqué sur le lien de mon histoire sans laisser de traces de leur passage. Vos réactions m'encouragent beaucoup, j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerais la suite :D

Soul Eater ne m'appartient pas, et c'est pourquoi je m'incline avec déférence devant toi, ô grand Atsushi Ōkubo.

Crona : tu voulais la suite, la voilà! En espérant que tu aimeras.

Ady-chan : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir. Je trouve aussi que Soul Eater et Halloween vont ensemble, du coup j'ai profité de l'occasion. J'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre!

Cmoineko, merci pour la review à laquelle j'ai répondu par message. Et à Ayaka Kurenai qui m'a ajouté en liste de follow.

Note aux lecteurs : chapitre plus court que le précèdent, je m'en excuse, mais cela est nécessaire au découpage de cette histoire.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Un pas.

« Maka ? »

Silence.

Un autre.

« Maka, répond moi ! »

Silence.

Concentrée sur le rythme de la foulée qui se rapprochait lentement, Maka ne prêtait aucune attention aux appels de Soul. Ce dernier n'était pas encore au courant de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Bien entendu, il se doutait bien que sa meister n'était pas en état d'alerte pour rien. Mais il y a une différence entre être sur le pied de guerre sans trop savoir pourquoi, et devoir se battre réellement. Surtout quand on ne voit ni ne perçoit l'ennemi.

A dire vrai, la jeune fille était pétrifiée. Il y avait trop d'écho dans cet endroit, elle n'arrivait plus à savoir de quel côté provenait le martèlement des chaussures probablement à talons. Et à mesure que le bruit de pas se faisait plus proche, le rire revenait. Elle ne ressentait toujours aucune âme. Tout sembler tourner autour d'elle, sans aucun point de repère fixe. L'atmosphère se faisait plus pesante. L'allure de la sorcière accélérait, puis ralentissait, avant de prendre de la vitesse à nouveau. Elle les avait surement repéré dès qu'ils étaient entrés, et devait les suivre depuis tout ce temps.

Une onde de folie puissante envahit l'espace, quand tout à coup, les pas s'arrêtèrent.

Sans les bruits émis par la sorcière, Maka n'avait plus aucun moyen de la situer. Et du même coup, d'être à même de la repousser si elle se décidait à attaquer. Ce qui ne saurait tarder, cette femme ne se serait pas stoppée si elle n'avait pas été assez proche pour agir. Ses cheveux blond ondulants sur ses épaules tremblantes, et la cape de Soul entourant son corps, aucun n'avaient d'effet, rien ne réchauffait plus la jeune fille du froid soudain qui s'emparait de chacun de ses membres. Elle resserra sa prise sur le manche de sa faux pour tenter de se rassurer.

Odeur de sang dans l'air.

Air aux vibrations malsaines.

Malsaines vibrations de folie, presque omniprésente.

Et ce rire qui les raillait de la sorte…

Elle sentait qu'elle perdait de nouveau pieds dans la réalité. Entendre de nouveau ce rire lui faisait prendre conscience du danger encouru depuis leur entrée dans cette maison. Car cet éclat, cet esclaffement n'avait pratiquement pas quitté ses oreilles depuis leur entrée dans ce manoir. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint du cri poussé par Liz, déjà étrangement loin devant eux. Liz. Ce cri était trop fort pour n'être provoqué que par un homme déguisé en fantôme, Maka en aurait mis sa main au feu.

Cette pensée pour son amie eu pour conséquences de ramener ses pieds sur terre. Leurs amis étaient peut être en danger. Pour patauger dans un tel brouillard quand elle tentait de localiser les âmes, le nombre de sorcières devait être important. Sa tête blonde bouillonnait. Derrière elle, nageant dans son sang, gémissait toujours celui qui était surement un employé au service du manoir hanté. Il était sur le seuil de la mort, le pauvre homme. S'ils avaient tous été défaits si facilement, alors qu'ils étaient tout de même un minimum aptes au combat, Maka n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en sortir, seule avec Soul.

D'ailleurs, dans un endroit pareil, avec une folie aussi envahissante, et sans son pouvoir de lecture d'âme protecteur, Maka avait non seulement peur pour leurs amis, mais aussi pour Soul. Si son contrôle sur la partie du sang noir vacillait, si la folie prenait le contrôle de l'âme de la faux, Maka ne se pensait pas capable de le ramener à la raison. Et si Soul était happé par le côté obscur, la jeune meister serait en danger, inapte à se défendre seule.

Même si se séparer leur garantissait plus de frissons, leur groupe aurait dû rester soudé. Ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir que leur soirée d'Halloween tournerait ainsi, qu'une ou plusieurs sorcières décideraient de semer le trouble justement ce soir. D'un autre côté, Maka se disait qu'il s'agissait justement d'une soirée à hauts risques. Les sorcières profitaient souvent des fêtes pour s'incruster en ville. Comme ils avaient été négligents…

A quoi la salle, ou le couloir ressemblait, elle n'en savait trop rien. Mais elle ne voulait pas se battre dans de telles conditions, bien que la sorcière qui se trouvait là, quelque part dans l'obscurité, ne lui laisserait surement pas le choix. Si seulement Kim et Jacqueline n'avaient pas été en mission… Une lanterne et une sorcière de leur côté auraient été bienvenues dans un moment pareil.

Maka n'entendait plus désormais que les halètements de l'homme derrière elle, en plus du rire goguenard. Son souffle rauque contre sa nuque la fit frissonner. Ne sachant comment et où il avait trouvé la force de se relever, elle activa sa lecture d'âme pour s'assurer de son état. Son sang se glaça. En écoutant sa perception, la jeune blonde voyait, bien que trouble, comme à travers un épais brouillard, l'âme de l'homme. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. L'homme était encore à terre, au même endroit, depuis le début.

Alors qu'elle faisait cette constatation, une main se posa sur son épaule, et remonta lentement vers sa gorge, comme cherchant son chemin. Une autre la rejoignit, entourant sa jugulaire de doigts fins et glacés. Et doucement, les doigts resserrèrent leur prise.

La meister sentait les ongles, longs et très probablement taillés en pointes, s'enfoncer lentement dans son cou.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Pas de mouvement pour échapper à ces doigts agrippés à sa gorge. Maka se faisait étrangler sans réagir. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient le long de ses tempes. Sa prise sur le manche de la faux se relâchait au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Puis finalement, ses doigts lâchèrent prise.

Bruit de métal qui, avec fracas, heurte le sol.

* * *

La jeune fille se sentait voler, ses pieds ne touchaient plus par terre de toute façon. Elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer.

C'est à peine si elle pouvait entendre Soul, toujours sous sa forme d'arme, lui demander pressement ce qui n'allait pas. Néanmoins, elle sut qu'il s'était de nouveau métamorphosé en humain. Mais elle était déjà loin, et se sentait tirée, portée en arrière par la force des bras aux doigts crochus.

Du vent caressa son visage. Hallucination due au manque d'air, torture de ne pouvoir emplir ses poumons de cette brise qui lui fouettait les cheveux. Soul agitait les bras dans sa direction, pour la toucher, s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Il ne pouvait pas deviner que le danger jamais été derrière eux, de là où ils venaient. Il était devant eux, et avait attendu qu'ils lui tournent le dos pour agir.

Son corps continuait à reculer, de plus en plus loin de Soul. Bien que le noir soit omniprésent, Maka sentait sa vision déjà considérablement réduite s'emplir de points noirs.

Si Soul ne la sauvait pas maintenant, elle était fichue.

Sa gorge la démangeait, et les griffures, les blessures des ongles dans sa peau la brûlaient. Elle avait besoin d'air. Mais elle avait beau ouvrir la bouche, rien ne parvenait à trouver le chemin de ses poumons.

Elle aurait voulu que la sorcière serre son cou plus vite. Parce que Soul n'intervenait toujours pas, et qu'elle souffrait. Maka n'était pas le genre de personne à songer à la mort, ni même à la souhaiter. Mais quand la douleur efface tout le reste, on ne désire qu'accéder à l'oubli.

Echec de sa dernière tentative d'aspirer une goulée d'oxygène.

Comprenant qu'elle était perdue, elle brisa son immobilité dans un coup de pied en arrière. De toutes ses forces, elle heurta un corps. La sorcière gémit. Les mains se resserrèrent.

Maka sombra.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour lectrices et lecteurs. Voici un nouveau chapitre, plus long que le précèdent, et qui parait maintenant parce que le suspense sur le long terme, c'est sadique! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.

Cmoineko : je laisse du suspense pour frustrer mes lecteurs, voyons ! Ce nouveau chapitre se clôt d'ailleurs de la même manière, en mode cliffhanger. Contente que tu aimes!

Ady-chan : de même que pour Cmoineko, je suis fière que mon petit suspense fasse effet. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir réussi à finir ce chapitre sur une note assez attractive pour que les lecteurs en désirent la suite, mais apparemment c'est quand même le cas !

MissFullbuster : apparemment l'histoire te plait, et c'est tant mieux! Le couple Maka-Soul est aussi mon favori, mais j'ai un petit faible pour Maka-Kid. Quoiqu'il en soit, je croise les doigts pour que cette suite soit à la hauteur de tes espérence!

Merci aussi à tous les autres lecteurs fantômes. Love everyone !

Quant à vous, Atsushi Ōkubo, créateur de cet univers, je vous admire.

* * *

Deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité. Leur propriétaire porta une main tremblante à sa gorge meurtrie. Elle rencontra une matière poisseuse. Du sang, coagulé. Elle essaya de parler, mais ne put émettre qu'un faible gargouillis qui lui arracha un sanglot. Maka était seule, dans le noir, sans plus pouvoir parler, ni appeler à l'aide.

« Quelle misère. » pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait échappé à la mort alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, et ne savais comment. Soul avait dû la secourir. D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Elle ne sentait plus son âme à proximité.

Par contre, elle retrouva sans mal les faibles intonations de l'âme de l'homme à terre, non loin, tout au plus à une dizaine de mètres de sa position. Elle rampa dans sa direction.

Il était encore vivant, mais Maka sentait bien qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Son âme hurlait si fort qu'elle pouvait l'entendre appeler à la mort, à quelqu'un qui mettrait fin à ses souffrances. Ses blessures lui seraient fatales de toute façon, mais elles étaient placées de sorte à le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible. Longue et irrémédiable agonie, dont le but n'était que la souffrance. C'était injuste.

Maka se demandait si la sorcière ne l'avait pas laissé à terre, au milieu du chemin, uniquement pour déstabiliser le duo meister-arme assez longtemps pour les approcher sans se faire remarquer.

Finalement, la jeune fille arriva à son niveau. Son essence mentale faisait peine à voir, ses lamentations presque muettes firent venir les larmes aux yeux de la meister. Elle tâta le sol, trouva la main de l'homme et la serra pour l'avertir de sa présence. Une faible pression répondit à la sienne.

Elle oublia sa propre douleur à la gorge qui lui faisait mal à chaque respiration. Elle oublia les traînées humides sur ses joues, la sensation du maquillage qui coulait et la démangeait. Elle oublia le noir menaçant autour d'eux. Elle oublia les sorcières, la disparition de Soul. Et elle écouta. Elle écouta l'âme de l'homme qui, à même le sol, dans la plus faible des positions, lui demandait presque avec affection de le tuer.

Alors, lentement, comme on entoure un enfant effrayé par l'orage de ses bras, l'âme de Maka entoura celle de l'homme. Elle coupa un à un les liens qui la retenait au corps douloureux.

L'âme libérée s'envola puis disparut dans les airs, apaisée.

* * *

De retour dans l'obscure réalité, Maka détacha la main crispée de l'homme de la sienne. Elle venait de tuer quelqu'un. Elle l'avait déjà commis avant, l'acte d'ôter la vie. Mais jamais envers des innocents. Et surtout, jamais envers un homme qui la priait de le faire, sans même qu'elle connaisse son visage. Elle esquissât un mouvement dans le but de lui fermer les yeux, mais soudainement l'idée de toucher de nouveau ce corps la répugnait.

Elle aurait voulu appeler Soul. Son âme n'était pas dans les parages, aussi même si elle avait pu crier son nom, peut-être ne l'aurait-il pas entendu.

Sa vision d'âme trouble finit par le repérer. Il semblait se trouver non pas dans un étage supérieur, comme le laissait supposer la disposition de la maison vue d'au dehors. Elle percevait Soul en dessous d'elle, dans un sous-sol.

Toujours en rampant, Maka évita l'homme à terre, désormais cadavre, puis chercha un point d'appui pour se relever. Elle rencontra finalement le mur du corridor, contre lequel elle s'adossât. Ainsi en position assise, elle poussa sur ses jambes tout en se retenant à la paroi dans derrière elle. Se redresser lui prit quelques minutes. Une fois debout, Maka vacilla. Vertiges. Elle se repoussa contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

Le noir autour d'elle n'offrait aucun repère, et sans ce contact contre le mur, Maka avait l'impression de s'y noyer.

L'effort avait rendu sa respiration encore plus saccadée qu'auparavant. Sa gorge la brulait. Elle voulait se laisser glisser le long de la cloison et à nouveau se rassoir, se terrer dans un coin et attendre ainsi prostrée. Attendre quoi, elle n'en avait cure.

« Non. Je dois retrouver Soul. » Se dit-elle, et c'est en s'accrochant à cette pensée qu'elle trouva la force de faire un pas, toujours en touchant le mur du bout de ses doigts.

Elle ne devait pas rester inactive. Incapable de se défendre, il lui fallait quelqu'un pour l'aider en cas de problèmes. Et elle s'inquiétait pour son arme, parti pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

Suivant le couloir, longeant le mur, elle se fixait sur l'âme de Soul comme un bateau en perdition dans la tempête ne lâcherait aucunement du regard le phare salvateur.

L'âme du garçon aux cheveux blancs avait toujours été celle que Maka repérait le plus facilement. Question d'habitude et de proximité avec son propriétaire. Elle repérait bien l'âme de Black*Star aussi, parce qu'elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle était enfant. A l'heure actuelle, si elle écoutait sa perception, son arme ne bougeait pas. Il ne marchait pas, il ne se battait pas, il n'avait pas l'air blessé non plus. Son âme était calme, comme endormie. Etrange.

Maka se demandait désormais ce qui avait amené le jeune homme à la laisser seule et surtout à ne pas revenir. Au vu du silence absolu qui régnait, plus de rire, plus de folie, rien, il avait dû défaire la sorcière.

* * *

Elle trouva finalement un escalier, qu'elle descendit avec précaution. Il n'y avait pas de rampe, elle n'avait rien à quoi se retenir. Tentant de restreindre sa respiration sifflante, pour ne pas être trop bruyante et éveiller un quelconque danger, Maka avançait et se rapprochait de Soul à chaque pas.

Quelques mètres plus loin, elle le trouva enfin. La jeune fille se baissa, puis tâtonnât jusque à toucher son visage. Son âme lui apparut alors plus clairement grâce au contact physique. Il n'avait reçu aucun dommage, et il dormait simplement à même le sol. Elle le secoua. Plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort. Il ne réagissait pas. Elle le frappa. Toujours rien. Impossible de le réveiller, malgré ses efforts elle n'y parvenait pas.

Elle remarqua que l'âme de Soul était bizarrement de plus en plus fermée, la jeune meister n'y ayant plus accès. Un bourdonnement résonnait dans ses oreilles. Le volume augmentait, jusqu'à se transformer en ricanement. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Maka frissonna.

Tant elle était concentrée sur le visage de Soul, elle commençait à entrevoir ses traits malgré l'opacité qui régnait comme partout ailleurs. Elle le fixait tant et si bien que quand son arme ouvrit brutalement les yeux, elle sursauta et voulu hurler. Des larmes envahirent ses yeux tant la douleur dans sa gorge la lançait.

Les yeux rouges de son arme tels qu'elle les percevait dans l'obscurité n'avaient rien de familier.

Elle ne s'attendait néanmoins pas à ce qui allait suivre.

Soul l'attaqua.

* * *

La lame s'était arrêtée à quelques millimètres de sa gorge déjà meurtrie. Une faible lueur illuminait la scène comme une étoile dans le noir, au bout du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Grâce à cette source de lumière, Maka remarqua que son arme tremblait, comme en proie à un combat intérieur.

Hésitante quant à l'attitude à adopter, elle ne bougea pas. Elle craignait qu'un mouvement de recul de sa part ne lui fasse perdre la vie. Pour éviter de brusquer un Soul qui n'était plus lui-même, ça elle s'en doutait, elle abandonna toute tentative de passer le mur de son âme. Au lieu de quoi, elle chercha l'origine de la lueur.

Au début, elle ne vit rien sinon qu'un point lumineux dans le noir. Puis, à mesure que le point approchait, le regard de Maka gagnait en précision.

Une bougie. Soutenue par une main. Une main aux doigts crochus. Sur lesquels la cire brulante coulait lentement.

Maka ouvrit la bouche pour articuler quelques mots, mais seul de l'air en sorti sans porter aucun son. Elle aurait voulu crier à la sorcière de s'arrêter, à Soul de sortir de son état de folie. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

L'autre main, celle qui ne portait pas la bougie, s'agitait dans les airs en d'étranges mouvements. Cela rappelait à Maka les marionnettistes de son enfance, quand son père l'amenait voir des spectacles où il draguait toutes les personnalités de sexe féminin du public. Maka avait toujours détesté ces sorties durant lesquelles elle devait surveiller son géniteur. Mais la manière fascinante dont les forains maniaient les fils pour faire bouger les personnages, la jeune fille ne l'avait jamais oublié. Ce contrôle sur des hommes et des femmes en tissus…

Maka regarda Soul sous un jour nouveau. Il n'était pas lui-même, elle s'en était rendue compte. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la folie ambiante.

« La sorcière a dû me lâcher, il l'a surement poursuivi pour la combattre. » Se dit-elle avec horreur de la conclusion qu'elle pouvait en tirer. « Mais son âme est trop affaiblie par toutes ces vibrations de démence, et il a perdu.. . Et maintenant, elle maîtrise son âme.»

Et elle était incapable de l'aider à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, son esprit était trop hermétiquement fermé pour le lui permettre.

* * *

La flamme de la bougie se rapprochait, et Soul semblait toujours hésiter bien que la main de la sorcière ne relâcha en rien la bride de son emprise. Elle était très proche maintenant, à deux mètres à droite de la jeune fille. Dans les ombres et éclats de lumières produits par la chandelle, Maka la vit sourire. Dents pointues, en tous points semblables aux ongles. La sorcière stoppa les gestes de sa main et sorti un couteau des plis de sa robe.

Une fois encore, Maka se retrouvait totalement pétrifiée. Et la sorcière en était surement la cause. Celle-ci se satisfaisait déjà à l'idée de finir son travail.

Prise de panique, la jeune meister recentra son attention mentale sur Soul. Elle tenta de toutes ses forces de briser ses barrières psychiques. Il était toujours en proie à une résistance interne contre la volonté de la sorcière. Mais quand Maka toucha son âme de la sienne, il bougea rapidement son bras changé en faux et lui coupa une mèche de cheveux.

Avertissement.

Essayant de ne pas être déstabilisée, Maka usa de toute sa volonté pour briser sa propre immobilité et avança de quelques millimètres en direction de son ami. Elle se souvenait qu'un contact physique les avait maintenus dans la réalité quelques temps plus tôt, quand ils s'étaient pris la main. C'était sa dernière chance. En priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne l'égorge pas, Maka appuya sa jugulaire abîmée contre la lame rouge et noire.

Sang de ses blessures précédentes à nouveau versé, nouvelle plaie plus profonde que les griffures qui traversaient déjà son cou.

Sur sa droite, la sorcière n'était plus qu'à une enjambée de distance, brandissant son couteau, prête à l'abattre.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Maka pensa que tout était fini.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à vous, amis lecteurs.

Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu court, je l'admets. Pardonnez-moi !

Atsushi Ōkubo, maître vénéré, grand créateur de Soul Eater, I love you.

MissFullbuster : Toujours heureuse que l'histoire te plaise tant ! Voilà la suite tant attendue. Et merci pour ton impression sur mon style d'écriture :)

Cmoineko : Ta remarque sur mon sadisme, je la prends comme un compliment, sachant que tu es une référence si l'on touche à la torture de nos personnages favoris !

Et aussi merci à elanor lessien, qui m'a ajouté en liste de story followed.

* * *

Maka aurait dû sentir la froide morsure du métal dans son corps depuis quelques secondes déjà quand elle se décida à rouvrir les yeux, qu'elle avait fermé par reflexe dans l'attente du choc.

La bougie était tombée à terre, mais éclairait toujours suffisamment la scène, si bien que Maka put voir les contours de l'épine de fer plantée dans la silhouette de la sorcière. En plein cœur. Soul l'avait sauvé, encore une fois. Sans trop bouger pour ne pas la blesser, il rendit sa forme initiale à son bras. Ainsi Maka put porter une main tremblante à sa gorge, ornée désormais d'une plaie nette et autrement plus profonde que les griffures précédentes.

« J'suis désolé. » chuchota Soul, si bas qu'elle crut un instant avoir imaginé ces mots.

Il avait l'air d'attendre qu'elle dise quelque chose à son tour, et fuyait son regard.

Mais elle était toujours incapable de parler, aussi montra-t-elle son cou, et ouvrit la bouche d'où aucun son ne sortait. Soul la dévisagea quelques secondes sans sembler la comprendre, avant de lever doucement la main et de l'approcher de la blessure, sans pour autant oser la toucher. Il prit finalement entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux plus courte que les autres, celle qu'il avait tranché.

Un cri retentit, rompant leur échange silencieux.

Malgré le couteau qui ornait sa poitrine et le sang noir qui en coulait, la sorcière était encore vivante. Soul amorça un mouvement vers elle, déterminée à la détruire. Une frêle main le retint par l'épaule. Sa meister voulait s'assurer de la présence d'autres sorcières dans les parages et surtout, en savoir plus sur la raison de leur présence. Jamais un groupe de sorcières n'aurait attaqué sans but, elle en était persuadée.

Soul comprit les intentions muettes de sa meister. Une chose était certaine, il était moins doué qu'elle pour s'occuper d'un interrogatoire, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Etant le seul capable de s'en charger, il lui fallait poser les bonnes questions.

* * *

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule de votre espèce ici. » Commença-t-il, lentement, une sorte de menace voilée flottant dans ses paroles. Concentré, il tentait d'imiter le comportement de son amie en pareille situation.

La sorcière regardait Maka, mais les paroles de l'arme provoquèrent l'apparition d'une sorte de rictus, déformant son visage en un horrible masque. Et d'autant plus effrayant avec pour seule lumière la bougie éclairant la scène.

« Quelle déduction intelligente, jeune faux » Souffla la femme entre ses lèvres plissées.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda simplement Soul.

La grimace s'élargit en un sourire tout aussi angoissant. Mais cette fois, la sorcière ne répondit rien.

Sans se départir du calme apparent qu'il affichait depuis que Maka l'avait retenu, le jeune homme réitéra sa question. Mais la femme aux ongles longs et aux dents aiguisées n'offrait désormais qu'un silence buté.

* * *

Ils restèrent immobiles, face à face, pendant de longues secondes sans ne plus rien dire. Maka, un peu en retrait derrière Soul, la main toujours posée sur son épaule, profita des éclats de la bougie pour observer un peu plus cette femme qui l'avait étranglé quelques temps plus tôt et qui la regardait avec malice depuis de trop longues minutes.

Son aura malfaisante était renforcée par une posture raide, et chaque partie de son corps était en quelque sorte fidèle à ses ongles, toute constituée d'angles pointus. Ses serres étaient peintes de noir vernis, mais ses doigts aux traces éparses d'un rouge sombre laissaient supposer qu'ils étaient tachés de sang. « De mon sang », se dit Maka en frissonnant. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses tombaient droit sur ses épaules, plaqués en arrière au niveau de son crâne. Et son visage orné de ce sourire mesquin... Maka ne s'attarda pas dessus, d'autant plus que depuis le début de la conversation, la sorcière la fixait sans presque ciller, provoquant son malaise chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient. Elle tenta de fuir ce regard perçant en focalisant son attention sur ses vêtements. La femme portait une sorte de longue toge, recouverte d'une cape. La jeune fille remarqua que le couteau en son cœur remuait au rythme de sa respiration haletante, bien que la sorcière ne donnait pas l'impression d'en souffrir.

Soul prit une légère inspiration avant de prendre de nouveau la parole :

« Ce n'est pas en restant muette que vous allez arranger votre cas. Parler pourrait rallonger votre vie, et peut-être même m'empêcher de dévorer votre âme tout de suite. »

« Jeune faux, je n'ai que faire de ton chantage. Je suis sur le point de mourir. Tu as réussi à m'arracher ce couteau et à me le planter en plein cœur. » Réplica la femme, se décrivant comme mourante bien qu'elle afficha toujours un air plein d'assurance et de mesquinerie.

« Vous êtes encore en vie, cependant. » Remarqua Soul.

« Une sorcière se doit d'être pleine de ressources. » Dit-elle avec une pointe de mépris.

Silence.

« Je me doute bien que vous n'allez pas révéler votre plan, de toute façon. » Repris le jeune homme.

Légèrement, Maka pressa son épaule. Elle tentait d'attirer son attention. Il devait impérativement se concentrer sur elle. Parce qu'elle envoyait à l'âme de son ami des demandes mentales quant à ce qui la préoccupait. Cela puisait dans les maigres forces qu'il lui restait, mais il devait vraiment se renseigner, savoir pourquoi la perception de la meister était tellement affectée. Une forte présence de sorcières dont les âmes sont cachées n'est jamais repérable, mais ce blocage n'est pas sensé affecter les âmes humaines. Et Maka n'avait aucune idée de ce que devenaient les autres personnes présentes dans le bâtiment, et elle commençait sérieusement à s'en inquiéter.

Soul se tut, l'âme en alerte. Il avait saisi ce que sa meister essayait de faire. Communication mentale. Soudainement, il sembla recevoir son message.

« Vous avez un rapport avec la non perception des âmes. » Affirma-t-il.

« Evidemment. » La sorcière marquant un temps, ses yeux se voilèrent d'un air pensif. « A dire vrai, nous avons passé un pacte. »

« Quelle sorte de pacte ? Et avec qui, Asura ? » Lança-t-il prestement, dans l'espoir qu'elle soit d'humeur à répondre. La main de Maka se crispa sur son épaule à l'entente du nom du Kishin tant redouté.

« Non. Quelqu'un de plus puissant. Quelqu'un dont nous, sorcières, sommes les dignes descendantes. »

« Qui ? » Répéta Soul, alors que la jeune meister pensait avoir déjà compris.

« Avec le Diable, bien sûr. »

Les derniers mots de la sorcière résonnèrent dans le silence du corridor, que les deux amis n'osaient rompre, trop hébétés par la révélation.

Une clameur les arracha à l'instant de flottaison que les paroles avaient causé.

Un hurlement de douleur pure. Dont ils pouvaient aisément reconnaître la voix, habituellement posée et si douce.

Abandonnant son arme et la sorcière, qui de toute façon ne leur apprendrait rien de plus, Maka se mis à courir en direction du cri aussi vite que son corps fatigué le lui permettait.

Quelque part, dans les ténèbres, Tsubaki avait des ennuis.


End file.
